What's Left of Us
by Kyo-Lion
Summary: Introduction to a story I'm writing. If you wish to read the full one, download the free iPad app "BookMagic." The story about two 16-year-olds looking for survivors and hoping to survive the zombie apocalypse themselves. Mason Fischer and Lena Dowell must work together to survive.


Hello!

Hello people of ! I'm new to this website and I hope to enjoy it! I'm an aspiring young writer hoping to make it big time someday! I will be writing a whole lot of stories and hope that you all enjoy it!

Now, I'm not a crybaby or anything. But I really hope that I will receive constructive criticism and/or positive comments. If you do happen to post something negative and not well-put, I will simply ignore you. But anyway! I really hope you guys enjoy my writings! And I love to learn how I could improve my writing so leave comments on how you think you could help me! Also, if you'd like me to read some of your work, I will gladly do so :)

I also do requests. So if you wish for me to write something I will do so and upload it. I'll write anything that's not _too... _mature...

Now here's my first story. It's really kind of short but it's from a full book that I plan on finishing sometime soon.

ENJOY! :D

What's Left of Us

_It was dark. The room I was in was was old and overgrown with weeds and vines that had found their home there. There was a big door that stood a couple feet taller than me. A rancid odor was emanating from it. It was strange though. It seemed as though I was watching myself move, and could not tear myself away from walking toward the door. _

_ I walked toward the door and pulled on the handle. I struggled a while to open it before realizing that a couple of vines were obstructing my path. I pulled out the small pocket knife that my father had given me the day before he and my mother were brutally murdered. I began cutting the vines away as a heaving feeling of dread overcame me. It felt like something, or_ _some_one_, was missing from my side._

_ I shook the feeling off and heaved the doors open. Inside was something even the single most evil person on the planet could've dreamt of. And enjoyed it. Inside the big room was murder, homicide, genocide even. I pulled my hand up to my mouth to stifle a scream. Thousands of dead bodies were recklesslly scattered across the room. _

_ As soon as I saw the dead bodies I remembered the rancid odor and the feeling of dread came crashing back into my systems to me. I made a gagging noise and did everything in my power to try not to throw up. I began to meander through the room, stepping over the bodies, trying not to step on anyone, when I came to an abrupt stop. _

_ Because right there in front of me, was a small figure with long brown hair lying face down on the floor. It was a girl. A girl I knew all too well. I dropped to my knees and picked the girl up. As soon as I did I winced. She was all mangled up and limp in my arms. She was still bleeding. I began to cry, her eyes were open. To think that I would never see those beautiful blue eyes again made me want to jump out the window._

_ I took one last look at her. Fear and surprise were etched into her face for the rest of eternity. Before I could cocntinue my mourning, I heard a really loud groan rise from beside me. Followed by more moans and groans. Immediately, I spun around, the body of my dead friend still limp in my arms. _

_ The corpses were rising and making their way over to me._

_ Fast._

_ Carrying the body I got up and began to run. But my efforts were in vain. Fear shot through my body like a bullet out of a gun as something grabbed at my black hair. I screamed as I fell to the ground hitting my head against the cold marble floor. White pain spread through my brain in ripples. _

_ I'd dropped my friends and she was next to me. Looking but not seeing me. My eyes widened in pain as I felt something bite at my stomach. Before I could realize that I was being eaten by the dead, I closed my eyes and let myself fall. _

_ Fall into oblivion. The welcoming arms of Death itself._

I screamed as I woke in my bed, sweating. I was panting really hard and I heard footsteps run into my room. It was none other than my best friend Lena.

She sighed a sigh of relief and walked over to me.

"I thought a walker got in here. You okay?" She said setting her pistol down on the nightstand next to my bed. I gave her a half-hearted nod in response as I wiped my forehead of all the sweat.

Her long brown hair was tied back into a messy ponytail letting me see her big blue eyes clearly as the sun in the sky. They were full of concerned as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Let me guess. A nightmare?" She asked sitting on the edge of my bed and laying her hand on my forehead checking me for fever.

"Yeah, I dreamt I was in a room. And you were there, but you were dead. And the walkers they got to me and I died next to you." I said reliving the oh-so vivid dream. I shivered as I remembered Lena's face which would forever hold the same expression of fear.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," she said with that sweet smile of hers, "and you'll be okay. I promise." She said as she began to walk out of my room. "Get some rest we move out tomorrow and we need to be on our toes. Okay?" She said looking back at me at the door.

"Okay, thanks, Len." I said laying back down. Even though I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep. She gave me a small nod in response and walked out of my room closing the door behind her. I waited to hear the click of the door closing and her footsteps walking away before swinging my legs over my bed and running over to my window.

The streets were _covered_ with Walkers. I only split the curtains open a little bit so that they wouldn't see me and try to run into the house. Closing the curtain and going back to my bed, I should heed Lena's advice and at least _try _to sleep.

I needed to find survivors and take care of Lena. And without sleep that would be genuinely hard to do.

So I closed my eyes and slept a deep sleep. And to my surprise, there was no dreams that night nor nightmares. Just sweet heavenly sleep.

Well? What'd you guys think? I really hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading it! Remember to comment and leave requests or anything if you'd like me to read your stories. Thanks again! Bye! 3 :)


End file.
